


社区生活故事（完结）

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 致敬霹雳同人文《地铁天桥筒子楼》银英全员脏乱差怀旧生活向，人物关系随原作，可能偶尔有调侃型贵乱。疯狂ooc预警，原作拆解重构。





	1. （1）~（5）

（1）  
　　“高价回收，冰箱彩电洗衣机，空调报纸旧家电~~”  
　　米达麦亚蹬着他三轮又路过这片街区，车头绑着的喇叭声嘶力竭地循环播放他中气十足的吆喝。  
　　这是他们这片区的起床铃声。  
　　三轮车所到之处仿佛被唤醒了似的，全部翻活了过来。缪拉看了看家里的钟，准准的五点，他掀起被子下床对着旁边床上的毕典菲尔特就是一脚，然后又钻被子里继续睡觉。  
　　毕典菲尔特嗷得一声跳起来，对又躺下的缪拉说了声谢，飞出去洗漱了。  
　　他俩每天早上都有这出，毕典菲尔特自己要求的。他睡得沉起不来，就让一吵就醒的缪拉把他踹起社区生活故事来晨练。缪拉是个和善人，拉不开脸下不去手，大家就是个室友，不太好。  
　　耐不住毕典菲尔特软磨硬泡了一个星期，不管家里家外都一见着他就疯狂恳求，搞得街道办的卡介伦都来问他：“他到底欠你多少钱？”  
　　然后踹着踹着就习惯了，偶尔毕典菲尔特夜不归宿，缪拉早上醒了都要对着空床来上一脚。  
　　毕典菲尔特火速出门，邱吾权的早点摊已经出摊了。毕典菲尔特和他打了个招呼：“老一套！”又风风火火跑走了。邱吾权手上不急不缓，知道他晨练一小时，留十分钟再给他做，省的凉了。  
　　　　缪拉人送外号“铁壁”，他看的澡堂子从来没有溜号的，而且绝对铁面无私，亲疏远近一个价，除了月卡一律不打折。澡堂子老板是谁大家不是很懂，反正缪拉这个看门的是请对了。  
　　毕典菲尔特搞装修常常弄得一身灰回来，早前和缪拉蹭了几次想免费洗洗都没成，来气呢这人怎么这么不讲人情，缪拉隔天塞他一张月票，“我送的。”毕典菲尔特什么气都没了，这是个认理的人。

　　毕典菲尔特每天早上的嗷呜一嗓子也是他隔壁梅克林格的闹钟，这个落魄音乐家对人声极度敏感，破喇叭里的声音叫不醒他。  
　　他刚搬来的时候大家以为搞艺术的都是昼伏夜出型生物，结果梅克林格早睡早起一点没有艺术家的样子。他在家里洗脸刷牙梳头梳头梳头梳头，6点半准时出门，与林玆惯例偶遇在早点摊前。  
　　邱吾权老远看到他俩，长柄杓没入面糊，拎起来稳稳地在热铁上倒出一滩，也不用推子，就着勺底就画出一个圆。林兹对他这招徒手画圆十分敬佩。　  
　　林兹是搞美术的，和梅克林格多少有点共同语言，俩人一人一个煎饼果子站在小区里聊天。这个点学生都开始准备上学了，看着急吼吼的学生和家长，林兹感慨不已：“不用上学了真tm的好。”  
　　这片区不大，虽然因为某些原因莫名其妙地分成了两个派系，但还都是熟人。尤里安背着书包路过，和两人打招呼，他刚从家里出门的时候还不忘对门里大喊：“老师！记得起床啊！”  
　　尤里安今年高三，这个冬天过去夏天就要高考了，他的监护人怎么看都不太尽责。  
　　梅克林格吃完先走了，林兹自己溜达两下，一看手表，七点。他走到杨威利家窗户旁，开始敲窗户：“杨老师！该起床了！”直到里面传出“知道……了……”的声音，他才走开准备上班。  
　　  
　　没多久罗严塔尔回小区了，他夜不归宿已经是常态，夜里究竟干嘛去了大家看破不说破，虽然除了他室友米达麦亚还真的没几个人知道他到底在忙什么。  
　　小区的姑娘们都比较剽悍，他下不了手，听说隔壁小区的姑娘都想跟着他的双色眼走。小区里传言他工作不正经，碍于这个人战斗力太强，没人敢当面说，他笑笑：“怎么不说我是卖pi……”米达麦亚一个眼神飞过来，“发毛片的。”改口太快差点咬着舌头。  
　　小区闹钟米达麦亚早不在家了，罗严塔尔把自己洗漱干净，躺倒补觉，睡着前迷迷糊糊想起来米达麦亚和他说过想换辆车，把三轮换成电动的。  
　　“搏一搏，摩托变三轮……”都不知道自己在念叨什么，罗严塔尔恍恍惚惚开始入梦。  
　　  
　　先寇布比他晚回来一会儿，这俩人从来没有在早归的时候遇见过，邻居们也很庆幸他俩遇不上，他俩被怀疑是一个工种，不过都没得到过官方回应。  
　　已经七点半了，先寇布轻车熟路跑去敲杨威利窗户：“杨老师起床喽！再不起床，今早敲完你窗门，晚上就敲你屋门！”  
　　不一会儿穿着睡衣的杨威利就开窗致意：“早啊，谢谢啊。”  
　　所以说杨威利的全勤奖可以说是整个小区的军功章。  
　　  
　　今天尤里安没做早饭，杨威利也跑到邱吾权的摊子吃早点，正好遇上准备上班的卡介伦。  
　　“你楼上的房子租出去了。”  
　　“空了两个月终于来人了。”杨威利一口煎饼果子有点噎着，咳嗽了两声。  
　　“前天人来看的房，你不在，F4带人来看的房。”  
　　“又是他啊……”杨威利挠挠头，“有人住着也好，总比空着还每晚有脚步声安心。”  
　　卡介伦一口煎饼果子也噎着了：“咳咳……你怎么不早说……”  
　　“没人问我啊。”杨威利帮他拍后背顺气。  
　　“别拍了行了行了……算了，反正是F4带来的人，算那边的。”卡介伦刚顺气就开始嘿嘿笑，还推了推眼镜，“对了，小区联谊要开了，有没有什么活动建议？”  
　　杨威利抬头望天，又来啊！  
　　“我建议你和奥贝斯坦摆个台子，俩人真人对打，谁赢了听谁的。”杨威利给邱吾权付了钱，“保证座无虚席人人叫好。”  
　　看菜鸡互啄，岂不美哉。

　　　　（2）  
　　　　生在一个勉强从吃饱往吃好挣扎的年代，不知道是幸运还是不幸。  
　　冬天并不是个受欢迎的季节，特别是在没暖气的小区。  
　　米达麦亚是个踏实肯干的青年，除了收废品，他还想方设法接别的活儿。他个头不高，但是结实精悍，三轮车蹬得飞快，人送外号“疾风之狼”。他看准了好多人家都在烧煤炉，用三轮车接拉煤的活儿。  
　　他算了算，今年冬天多跑跑，开春就能有电动三轮仨轮子的钱了。比起烧油的三轮，他更想要个电动的，年轻人总是喜欢新东西。  
　　米达麦亚蹲在自家炉子前美滋滋算账的时候，罗严塔尔就坐饭桌前面看着火光映红了他半张脸，那张充满活力的脸上写满对未来的憧憬和热爱，这是他罗严塔尔不曾有的情感。  
　两个青年身体好，本来没有打算生炉子，不过前几天米达麦亚搬东西的时候不小心扭伤了胳膊，虽然仗着年轻好得快，去梅尔卡兹那儿开了两张膏药，夜里冷的时候还是会隐隐作痛。  
　　罗严塔尔有天晚上在家，起夜的时候看到了米达麦亚纠结的表情。第二天他傍晚走的时候把炉子生上了。  
　　米达麦亚回家面对空荡荡却温暖的房间，有些不知所措。夜里他躺在哄得又暖又蓬松的被子里，整夜肌肉都没有再疼过。  
　　夜再冷，炉膛里压的底底的炭火总能熬到天亮。  
　　  
　　这天他去梅尔卡兹的小诊所送煤，顺便复诊，梅尔卡兹给他这里捏捏那里揉揉，也没嫌弃他一身煤灰：“小伙子就是身体好，恢复的不错。”转头又给他拿了两张膏药：“不要仗着年轻就抗寒，伤着筋肉不保暖以后有你受的。”  
　　米达麦亚想着今晚罗严塔尔要回来，俩人约好了去泡个澡，就去打了点啤酒放窗台冷着，等泡完澡回来喝。  
　　今晚洗澡的人不多，缪拉坐在柜台里听收音机，表情挺认真，米达麦亚喊了他两次都没回神，罗严塔尔一听，还是英语广播。  
　　米达麦亚和缪拉说话的空隙，罗严塔尔心不在焉到处看，收银的桌子上垫了一张蓝色胶皮垫子，上面稀稀拉拉分布着各种笔迹，一看就是无聊的时候划拉出来的，最显眼的就是那句“我是中国人民的儿子，我深深的爱着我的祖国和人民币”，币字写得有两倍大。罗严塔尔笑了出来，缪拉和米达麦亚都看他。  
　　  
　　杨威利家也生了炉子，还是波布兰给帮的忙，杨威利自己弄得满脸灰都没生起来，呛得邻居差点报警。  
　　波布兰平日里像个小混混，倒也没做过什么缺德事儿，为了赚点生活费什么事儿都干，今天给东家拉煤，明天给西家送水，白天去来回跑货，晚上去夜市练摊。  
　　杨威利一个大学老师混在他们中间有点格格不入，却又十分融洽。  
　　臭老九的余波还没消除，杨威利这样的三流学者没有背景只有背影，宿舍又没分到他头上，即使这样，他也还是这群穷光蛋里条件比较好的了。  
　　波布兰虽然自己浑，但是很钦慕读书人，对杨威利有点崇拜。  
　　“杨老师，今年怎么想起来生个炉子？”杨威利往年懒得弄，抱个热水袋就能猫过冬，今年破天荒地追求温度。  
　　“尤里安明年高考，别的我也做不了什么，让他晚上看书暖和点。”杨威利看着波布兰蹲在炉子跟前，不知道自己该干嘛。今天周五，他下午没课，尤里安还没放学。  
　　波布兰正好搞完，起身拍拍裤子又拍拍手：“你对尤里安还真不错。”杨威利挠挠头：“都接家里了就好好养嘛……进屋给你打水洗洗喝杯热茶，一起吃个晚饭。”  
　　波布兰乐得开心，屁颠屁颠跟着杨威利进屋了。  
　　尤里安下课回家推门一阵暖风，他一个激灵，冻得通红的耳朵有点痒痒的。  
　　“老……师？”尤里安第二个音还没喊出来，就看到杨威利缩在小沙发上，怀里抱着书睡着了，旁边的炉火正旺，开水在炉子上突突叫。  
　　尤里安轻手轻脚给窗子打开一点缝，把开水灌倒热水壶，座上一壶新的，又给炉膛里实实地压上一层煤，让它烧慢点。  
　　他去厨房拿了红茶，就在炉边满满沏上一壶。杨威利闻着红茶香味醒来的时候，褐发的少年刚搬了小板凳坐他旁边，笑眯眯地看着他：“老师，我回来了。”　　

　　米达麦亚和罗严塔尔已经洗完泡池子里了，两人有一句每一句地聊着天。  
　　“你和克劳希家的姑娘怎么回事？”  
　　“啧，就那样呗。”　　  
　　“我就问问，别生气啊。”  
　　“女人多了去了，你要问一晚上啊？”  
　　米达麦亚撩水花喷他一脸，倒是没继续这个话题。  
　　　“今年的低保你还不试试？”罗严塔尔两只不一样颜色的眼睛盯着米达麦亚，后者却倚着池壁看天花板，本就昏黄的灯光在水蒸气里更氤氲了。  
　　“我有手有脚，跑得快跳得远，争那个干什么，给需要的人吧。”  
　　罗严塔尔对这种社|会|主|义大无私情怀嗤之以鼻：“你要留，别人可没这么伟大。”  
　　　话音刚落，杨威利带着尤里安进来了，就是这么巧，今晚池子里就这四个人。

　　杨威利睡醒想起来今天要去澡堂，带着尤里安匆匆往澡堂赶，尤里安也看到了那行“人民币”，噗呲也笑了出来。  
　　缪拉今天有点迷茫，怎么一个个都笑得傻乎乎的。  
　　泡澡池子里八目相对，短暂的沉默之后，互相打了个招呼。  
　　虽然因为一些长年累月的问题导致小区分派，这四个人还是比较理智的，对事不对人。  
　　杨威利算是罗严塔尔口中的“别人”之一，不过大家都知道杨威利收养的尤里安，那份低保实际是给尤里安的，也就心服口服没意见。  
　　这么默不出声也有点尴尬，尤里安人小不怕丢脸先开口。  
　　“新年联欢又要办了，两位大哥有什么想法么？”  
　　一句大哥让罗严塔尔虎躯一震，米达麦亚没管他，和尤里安聊了两句。罗严塔尔想了想往年的联欢，简直是举杯消仇仇更仇，且看今年奥贝斯坦他们能弄出什么幺蛾子。  
　　  
　　尤里安和杨威利比米罗两人晚出澡堂子，天已经全黑了，冬天连星星都冻得稀稀拉拉。小区里的路灯坏了大半，脏兮兮的灯光打到不知道什么方向去了，杨威利和尤里安一人抱着一个小篮子走在回家的路上。  
　　杨威利说：“尤里安，学习压力大吗？”他的黑发还有点没干透，在冷夜里急速变冷，一说话嘴边就是白气阵阵。  
　　尤里安起了玩心，哈了一大口白气，对着天上吞云吐雾：“还好，高三嘛，虽然累，但是我会努力调整的。”  
　　杨威利觉得他想讲的尤里安都给抢白了，干脆换个问题：“高中毕业想干什么？”  
　　“上大学呗，老师您的大学就可以。”  
　　杨威利看着闪烁的星星，嘟囔了一句：“你没有必要跟着我走的。”  
　　尤里安耳朵尖听到了，对着杨威利看的那颗有红色亮星吐了一大口白气说道：“我会尽力的。”  
　　杨威利觉得孩子有自己的想法就好，他只想他能走自己选择的路。  
　　“对了，明天楼上新搬来人，可能有点吵，你要不要跟我去学校办公室自习？”  
　　“哇，这算不算提前踩点。”  
　　……  
　　两人一路聊着，回到了炉火温暖的家中。  
　　  
（3）  
　　周六一大早杨威利被电话吵起来了，学校打来电话说办公楼要临时整修，让他们教员这周末别去学校了。杨威利睡眼惺忪地挠挠头，看了看还没起床的尤里安的房门，这周末只能爷俩蹲家里了。  
　　他自认不是个很称职的监护人，孩子都高三了，他却帮不上什么忙，连辅导一下功课都做不到。他擅长的东西试卷上考不到。  
　　杨威利留了个字条，让尤里安起床不必找他，自己在家休息，他去菜场买个菜就回来。  
　　杨威利不是很常去菜场，尤里安来之前，他习惯呼啦买一堆屯着，冬天还好，夏天家里又没个空调，每到后面几天他都得把不新鲜的东西将就吃了。  
　　后来尤里安插着腰把杨威利逼到房间里关上门，给杨威利瞎囤的粮食收拾分类，不能吃的全扔了，然后自主承担了买菜的任务：“老师，我放学路过菜场，买菜这事儿都交给我了。”  
　　高中下课晚，尤里安到菜场的时候天都快黑了，不剩什么新鲜东西，好在他人可爱嘴又甜，一两天去一次，把卖菜的阿姨大叔都哄地开开心心，给他留一份新鲜的。  
　　先寇布有一回去菜场溜达，看见了尤里安和卖西红柿的大妈聊天，回来和杨威利说：“这孩子将来一定比你出息。”  
　　  
　　杨威利拎着久违的菜篮子，还不到8点就顶着鸡窝头出门了。邱吾权的早点摊子还没撤，远远地看到杨威利过来吓一跳：“杨老师今天起这么早！”杨威利望望四周早就外出营生的邻居楼，有点不好意思接这个早字。  
　　杨威利想着尤里安长身体的时候，得多吃肉补补，晃晃悠悠就到了肉铺，伍兰夫正在磨刀霍霍。他和杨威利还有点旧交情，本来不是卖肉的，转行这事儿说起来和毕典菲尔特还有点关系。  
　　“就来我和尤里安吃两顿的。”  
伍兰夫对杨威利的计量方式不置可否，轻车熟路切肉上秤包好，递给杨威利的时候说：“孩子都高三了，少让他跑两趟吧。”杨威利一手接肉，一手挎着菜篮子，实在没手挠头了。  
　　  
　　拎着一篮子菜的杨威利回家的时候，听到了楼道里吵吵嚷嚷的声音，还有探头探脑的邻居们。卡介伦站楼口看着，杨威利过去和他打招呼。  
　　“楼上的来了？”  
　　“东西先来了一些，搬家的抬来的。”  
　　杨威利看到一大柜子从后面过来了，赶忙让开，抬柜子的俩人他和卡介伦也认识。  
　　米达麦亚从柜子后面探出头和杨威利他们打招呼，杨威利笑了：“你怎么什么活儿都接。”米达麦亚笑笑，也没藏着：“开春我想换个三轮。”  
　　杨威利点点头，各人又各人的活法。  
　　另一个人一头灰白头发，看起来就冷漠脸，是专门搬家的法伦海特。他这个人话不多，但是干活利落，搬家快跑得勤。  
　　杨威利一直觉得，他和米达麦亚还有毕典菲尔特他们几个，干脆可以组个三轮车队，出门并排走没人能抢道。  
　　目送他俩抬着家具上了二楼，卡介伦嘴里啧啧：“人家这个柜子和你家那个门都没了的可不一样，值钱货。”杨威利看了他一眼，刚要反唇相讥，一辆小轿车开到楼道门前。  
　　前头的人他们都认识，F4和他的司机，后面挤了三个陌生面孔的年轻人。  
　　车门打开，一个红发的高大青年先下车，随即伸手把中间的金发姑娘带了出来，另一个金发的青年从另一侧车门跳了出来。  
　　周围一直在偷窥的邻居们忍不住一起抽气，这是谁家的姑娘小子这么漂亮啊！帅哥他们见怪不怪，毕竟先寇布和罗严塔尔这两人时不时晃悠，但是这种标致的外表真是难得一见，这样的人完全不应该出现在他们的小区。  
　　金发姑娘温温柔柔地笑着，金发青年表情不太高兴，红发青年似乎在偷偷劝他。F4让司机摇下车窗，金发姑娘过去和他说了几句话，他点点头回了两句，就让司机开走了。F4永远是那副表情，看不出喜怒。  
　　金发姑娘带着两个青年来和卡介伦打招呼，卡介伦也不扭捏，指指杨威利：“他是杨老师，住你们楼下，最近有什么不方便的可以问问他。”  
　　杨威利对着三个人有点不知所措，后面的红发青年见状上前一步，主动伸出了手：“杨老师您好，我是吉尔菲艾斯，以后麻烦您了。”杨威利赶忙伸手回礼，得到邻居这种待遇实属第一次，“客气客气，杨威利。”  
　　几人认识了一下，三人就上楼了，杨威利和卡介伦目送三个闪亮亮的背影上楼。卡介伦突然想到了什么似的，问杨威利：“你上回说，楼上半夜有动静？”  
　　“对啊。”  
　　“……”  
　　卡介伦沉默了一会，摆摆手：“算了，出事儿再说吧，我还要去和奥贝斯坦……”  
　　“拿扫帚对打？”  
　　“讨论！”  
　　  
　　尤里安是被乒咚乓咚的声音吵醒的，他好久没睡这么久了，听着楼上的动静想起来今天是新邻居搬家的日子，出房间看到杨威利留下的纸条，做了个早操吃了点东西就开始收拾屋子。  
　　杨威利拎着菜篮子进门，看到的就是尤里安拿着鸡毛掸子点着脚尖够那个没门的柜子顶。他过去接过鸡毛掸子，让尤里安要么出去玩玩，要么回屋学习。尤里安想去做饭，杨威利赶忙拦住了：“今天我来做，偶尔也让我动动手吧。”  
　　先寇布睡到中午自然醒出门溜达，路过杨威利家厨房窗户闻到一阵肉香，就说了句“尤里安手艺不错”，正好被站在窗边挥铲子的杨威利听到了，打开窗户说：“今天是我。”  
　　先寇布忽然想起尤里安没来之前，这个单身汉虽然总给人吃上顿没下顿的样子，总归没给饿死，看来基本的菜还是能做做的。  
　　尤里安拎着垃圾出门瞧见俩人隔窗相望，干脆邀请先寇布一起吃一顿，杨威利说正好做多了，来就来吧。先寇布想了想，回家拎了两瓶酒和一罐可乐就过来了。两个半大男人一顿风卷残云，差点把盘子都吃了，先寇布吹着啤酒瓶口说：“不小心把你俩的晚饭也吃了，今晚跟我走，带你们吃点外食。”  
　　尤里安可高兴了，难得露出了十几岁小男孩雀跃的表情，杨威利一边收拾桌子一边说：“尤里安，以后还是我做饭吧，你看还是能吃的。”尤里安拗不过他，只能点点头，先寇布看着这对父子摸着下巴笑。  
　　  
　　晚饭之前尤里安快速做完作业，冬天天黑的早，太阳刚下去先寇布就骑着他的二八大杠在杨威利楼下按车铃了。杨威利骑着自己的小破车，先寇布载着尤里安，三个人往夜市去。  
　　停好车，先寇布揽着尤里安，杨威利跟在他俩后头。尤里安看着来来往往的社会人有点犯怵，他再怎么早熟也是个十几岁的学生仔，又是和杨威利这样的无害生物共存，这种鱼龙混杂的场面没见过。  
　　“怕什么，这儿我罩着的。”先寇布一副社会老大哥的样子，尤里安心里有了点底气，被拖到了一个烧烤摊子上，挑了个没人还算干净的座儿坐下。先寇布也不用叫人，冲着烤炉的方向喊了一句“先来60串，俩腰子俩扎啤，其他素的看着上！”那边从人群里传出一声带着烟味儿的“好嘞！”这就算点上了。  
　　当惯了规规矩矩好孩子的尤里安看啥都新鲜，转头看杨威利却没啥新鲜表情，先寇布似乎早就知道杨威利会见怪不怪。  
　　东西没上来的时候，先寇布给尤里安吹夜市上发生的好玩事儿：“波布兰就在那头练摊，一会儿有时间可以去讹他。”先寇布好像和来来往往的人都挺熟，特别是女性，从青葱端盘小妹，到风韵犹存老板娘，都能和他撩两句。时不时有汉子路过看到先寇布，要和他拼两杯，先寇布朝旁边两人努努嘴：“喏，今天带兄弟和侄子出来吃饭，改天，改天一定撂倒你。”不一会儿就许了好几个改天，日子长着呢，总有改到的那天。  
　　这边菜还没上，另一边突突跑来一个人，对着先寇布就喊：“哥，那边打起来了，您快……”话没说完，就听见不远处的摊子一阵喧哗，然后就是啤酒瓶碎掉的声音。先寇布望了两眼，和这边老板打了个招呼，又觉得把父子俩扔这儿不合适，就带着两人一起过去。  
　　到那边一看，二打三，那三个人还落了了下风。  
　　杨威利吓了一跳，那两个占上风的，不就是楼上刚搬来的青年吗？那个金发美男子下手贼狠，把人脸按地上对着脸就是抡，一边打还一边说：“你再说谁被包养？”  
　　  
　　（4）  
　　　　 “莱因哈特，你把他嘴按地上，他说不了话。”红发青年一边躲过一个人的拳头，一边对金发美男喊话，还抽空给了另一个人一拳。  
　　杨威利看着他语气温和，下手可一点不温和，只觉得手疼。被躲过攻击的男人眼看打不过，恼羞成怒抓起旁边的啤酒瓶子就要往吉尔菲艾斯头上砸，赶到的先寇布一把抓住了他的手：“打架交朋友可以，上家伙可不行。”说着就是两闷拳打到肚子里。  
　　他当地头蛇不是靠断是非曲直的，这种闹事的最简单的处理就是各打五十大板。得到消息的林兹和布鲁姆哈尔特带了几个人过来了，把闹事的地方围了起来，制止了莱因哈特对对手的单方面碾压制裁。莱因哈特想说什么，抬头看到站在一边的杨威利带着尤里安。吉尔菲艾斯和他的对手也被分开，他和莱因哈特交换了一下眼神，两人暂且稍安勿躁。  
　　林兹小声和杨威利抱怨：“我刚下班，手上颜料还没洗，就得来这儿再加班。”尤里安觉得新鲜极了，这群街坊邻居平日不显山不露水的，现在都冒出来了。  
　　“这两位朋友刚搬过来，你们这么招待人的？”这被打的三人平时游手好闲招摇过市，先寇布看他们没什么单子惹事也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，今天给他逮个正着。  
　　“呸，被包养的姐弟……”  
　　话没说完，莱因哈特出手速度快到不可思议，一拳打得那人牙飞了出来。众人没来得及拦住，这会儿赶紧再拉开，莱因哈特也不反抗，只揉了揉自己打人的手。  
　　杨威利觉得画面有点血腥暴力，对孩子的成长不好，随口说道：“我们去别的地方处理吧，这里还有孩子。”话一出口全场安静。  
　　先寇布先跟腔了：“杨老师说得对，咱们换个地方，街坊们继续吃啊，没事没事。”  
　　几个人被架着走到后头的小巷子，这回先寇布可算逮着机会收拾这三个人，点了马逊陪着杨威利和尤里安，带着莱因哈特俩人先回去再算账。  
　　从昏暗的小巷子里出来，尤里安听到后面的惨叫声还想回头看看，被杨威利按住了脑袋。路灯下的水泥地被照得惨白，莱因哈特先打破了尴尬的沉默：“今天谢谢你们。”  
　　杨威利挠挠头不知道怎么回话，他也就说了一句话而已算不上帮忙。“啊，你的手破了。”尤里安眼尖，看到了莱因哈特手上的伤口还在流血。吉尔菲艾斯抬起他的手，应该是那一拳打到牙齿的时候弄伤了手。那三个人下手很黑，虽然被他俩修理了一顿，还是伤了他俩好几处。  
　　杨威利似乎看出了他的犹豫，对他们说：“要不我先带你们去小医院包扎一下吧。”去梅尔卡兹那儿的路上只有尤里安有些奋地问这问那，莱因哈特一开始不想说话，都是吉尔菲艾斯和尤里安东拉西扯，后来也开口应和两句。杨威利也没制止尤里安，不然这一路太尴尬了。  
　　  
　　“一看就是打架的伤嘛？小伙子怎么打起来的？”  
　　梅尔卡兹一边给莱因哈特消毒一边聊天，杨威利被他的问题吓到倒吸一口冷气。  
　　“对方侮辱我的亲人。”莱因哈特的态度倒是很平静，自有一种波澜不惊的贵气，和烧烤摊子上拍案而起的青年判若两人。杨威利手指抽动了一下，停止了自己的想法，他干脆起身找热水瓶到了几杯热水，一人一杯。马逊接到水的时候有些受宠若惊。  
　　“哦，那是该打。”老医生没什么反应，继续闲聊，“看你们和杨老师一起回来，对方没讨什么好处吧。”  
　　“哇，牙都飞出来了！”尤里安自觉地帮梅尔卡兹又烧上一壶热水，显然还没从今晚的热闹里脱出来。  
　　杨威利揉了揉他的脑袋，并没有多说什么，尤里安自觉有些兴奋过头，老老实实坐到一边看梅尔卡兹给吉尔菲艾斯揉云南白药。  
　　小诊所离他们家不远，马逊把他们送到楼下就走了，婉拒了进屋喝杯茶的邀请，留下四个人面面相觑。正好安妮罗杰下楼扔垃圾，看到自家两个大男孩和楼下的老师父子八目相对。  
　　  
　　“莱因哈特，齐格，你们和人打架了？”安妮罗杰看到两人的伤，特别是吉尔菲艾斯颧骨上还挂了点彩，青紫的一块在楼道灯下面特别明显。  
　　“我们……”  
　　“他俩出了个小车祸。”杨威利突然发话，所有人都吓了一跳。  
　　“吉尔菲艾斯骑自行车带我，撞了。”莱因哈特反应飞快，马上把话接了下去。  
　　“撞着谁了，车呢？”  
　　“撞电线杆上了，路黑，被坑绊了冲过去的，车撞瘪了。”吉尔菲艾斯继续增加细节。  
　　“正好收废品的过来就给处理啦！”尤里安举手收尾。  
　　看着四个大小男人言之凿凿，安妮罗杰也不再深究，只是抚摸了一下弟弟和她一样的金色头发：“委屈你们了。”  
　　  
　　杨威利回家的时候炉子里的煤就剩一点点红光，眼看就要灭了，吓得他赶紧蹲下来捣鼓，想起来他之前提交的论文还没过审，在不过就要过年了，谁家过年还审论文呢？  
　　尤里安拿起一边的报纸开始朗读，这是他周末的必修课之一，多读报积累作文素材，是杨威利给他想的招儿。平时读的都是《X考消息》之类的，今天错拿了小区宣传小报，读着读着就出现了“特留尼西特派决定新年参加代表评选”，杨威利瞬间被呛了一口烟，“咳咳，尤里安，换报纸。”  
　　  
　　罗严塔尔跌跌撞撞回家的时候米达麦亚正在打喷嚏，他总觉得今晚被谁惦记了，见到罗严塔尔带伤一身酒气进门叹了口气赶忙去扶人。  
　　“没事……我去梅尔卡兹那儿喝过……喝过解酒……吃过药……”说着罗严塔尔就靠着米达麦亚昏睡了过去，门都没能带上。  
　　米达麦亚把人扛到床上放好，自言自语道：“这卖酒的活儿咱不干了行吗？”没指望能听到的人突然醒了一瞬，只撂下一句话就又沉沉睡去。  
　　“执照……下不来，我也不想……放心，翻身的机会快来了，今天我看见……”  
　　窗外黑沉沉地无月无星，米达麦亚就这么坐在他床边盯着窗外发呆，直到一片雪花落在他们窗上。  
　　  
　　年关的破事多得很，大家都想赶紧解决好过年，结果往往是越赶紧越出事儿。小区每到过年都要搞出点事儿，每年都想找补，越补越闹心。杨威利决定把自己的焦虑全都归到又参选的特留尼西特身上，他知道自己这是迁怒，但是控制不住的烦躁就像面前怎么都抬不起来的炉火，不炽热却燎心难受。他干脆扔了炉钎子让炉子自生自灭，大不了他再重新生上。  
　　“老师，下雪了！”尤里安的声音像片雪花落到他的心口，凉凉的很舒服，他抬头和沙发上的尤里安一起看着窗外。  
　　“今年的初雪啊。”看着雪花越来越多，窗台上开始渐渐有积雪，杨威利的心情也逐渐平静，他去房间里找了几张写论文的废纸来重新生炉子，没忘了提醒尤里安赶紧去写日记然后睡觉。  
　　男孩子的高兴劲头还没过去，想讨价还价：“老师，我今天可以晚点睡吗？”  
　　“你平时复习睡得已经很晚了，周末早点……”  
　　话没说完，窗外一阵闪光，随即就是“砰砰砰”的声音接连响起。烟花的火光点亮了一片片的居民楼，这么大的烟花以往只有元宵节的时候才有，今年初雪就放上了。  
　　尤里安开心地拉着杨威利出门看烟花，杨威利笑着摇摇头任由他拉出去，今晚就放纵一次吧。不一会儿左邻右舍的人都出来了，相互打着招呼看烟花，连楼上新来的三个都下来了。  
　　烟花的光芒在每个人的脸上投下不同的颜色，闪烁的火光在细碎的雪花里愈发迷离，如明日般可望而不可即。然而即使虚幻如烟花转瞬即逝，人还是会在纷芒的大雪中下意识仰望遥远的光芒，然后裹紧衣服为了起床而回去睡觉。  
　　  
　　杨威利终于自己把炉子生上了，捣鼓得灰头土脸，还没好好喘上一口气，家里电话响了。“喂喂，是我。”电话里卡介伦的声音让杨威利有一种不好的预感，“给你安排了个相亲，下周，你准备准备啊。”　  
　　  
　　莱因哈特睡不着夜里干脆出门在附近转悠，走到一个小亭子刚要转身回去，就听到一个冰凉无机质的声音：“小伙子，算命吗？”莱因哈特回头，遇上一个带着黑墨镜，旁边放了一把二胡的人，他选择拔脚就走。  
　　这种天气在外头拉二胡，不是疯就是傻。  
　　（5）  
　　和“背后的卡介伦”齐名的社区传说是“面前的奥贝斯坦”。  
　　如果卡介伦从背后拍了你肩头，请千万不要回头，会被眼镜片的反光闪瞎眼。如果十五米以内看到奥贝斯坦，请立即若无其事走开。  
　　莱因哈特初来乍到还没有仔细研读过《社区生存指南》，生物本能告诉他珍爱生命远离神经。还没走出两步，那个冷冰冰的声音又响起：“小伙子，你家宅不宁啊。”  
　　莱因哈特心想这不是废话，谁家宅安宁的会在这个时候出门溜达，刚要继续跑，那个声音颤抖着继续说：“你家怕是要有血光之灾啊。”  
　　莱因哈特终于回头了：“都冻成这样了，需要帮您叫个救护车吗？”  
　　  
　　杨威利曾经是这个小区的黄金单身汉，那都是收养尤里安之前的事情了。本来一大好单身青年，有个虽然堪堪糊口，但是怎么说也是编制内的工作，还有希望分到宿舍房，正经的大学老师，左邻右舍旁敲侧击的阿姨姑娘可以从门口排到邱吾权的早点摊。  
　　然而家里冒出的半大小子让他的身价一落千丈，谁愿意去给十几岁的少年做后妈呢？  
　　对于此事，卡介伦也做过深刻的反思，补救的措施就是给他的这个学弟见缝插针地安排相亲。杨威利别的可能不是很在行，倒是脚滑，能溜就溜，好像完全不为自己的终身大事操心。这次还打算和平常一样推脱掉。  
　　卡介伦看穿了他的打算，一个热乎乎的烤红薯塞到他手里。两人此刻站在高尼夫的烤红薯摊子面前。  
　　“上回是死了丈夫的二十三岁小寡妇，上上回是带娃的单亲妈妈，上上回是家里三个弟弟的大姐，学长你是真的爱我啊。”杨威利也不客气，两手颠了颠烤红薯，手掌心都烫得通红。  
　　卡介伦自己也剥开一个烤红薯，热气扑脸眼镜上一层白雾，他拿下眼镜在衣服上找了一块软点的地方蹭了蹭又带上：“除了我谁还能对你这么上心呢？”不给杨威利反驳的机会，他继续说：“这回你得去，这次是格林希尔先生家的女儿。”  
　　杨威利刚一口红薯咬下去，瞬间就被呛住了。  
　　卡介伦报复似的拍着他的后背：“哇，不用这么欣喜若狂吧，焚香沐浴就算了，周末赶紧去理发店收拾一下就好了。”  
　　格林希尔先生是杨威利同一学校隔壁学院的系主任，口碑一向很好，学术作风严谨、理论功底扎实、行政管理公正，是杨威利和卡介伦学生时代就敬佩仰慕的老先生。  
　　“好像是听说格林希尔先生有一位独生女来着。”杨威利咀嚼着烤红薯嘟囔了一句，卡介伦一把搂住他的脖子：“怎么样，心动了吗？”  
　　杨威利忍住了把剩下的红薯按到他脸上的冲动，叹了口气道：“格林希尔先生家的邀约总不能推辞了啊……”  
　　聊得差不多，杨威利转头和高尼夫又称俩烤红薯，揣回家给尤里安晚上当宵夜，卡介伦问高尼夫：“你上回和波布兰街道飙车谁赢了？”  
　　高尼夫手脚麻利地从炉子里掏出俩大个的，放杆秤上快速称了一下，用旧报纸裹了好几层递给杨威利，“这回是我。”  
　　波布兰和高尼夫的三轮飙车是街道一大风景，他俩车上一个带着红薯炉子，一个拖着一车煤，满嘴白雾地横扫过偶有坑洼的街道，带起一阵黑旋风，卡介伦是很想用破坏街道卫生的名义给他俩贴条。  
　　杨威利则是觉得，为什么三轮车成了这条街上青年标配？飙三轮是男人的浪漫？  
　　  
　　缪拉看守的澡堂最近有点不太平，莫名多了不少来来往往的生面孔。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚也感觉到平时让人放松的澡堂子弥漫了一股诡异的气息。缪拉有点担心，提醒他们注意，朗古光着膀子手上还套着搓灰巾掀开门帘出来透气，正好插到他们三个话头里：“是不是F4新带来的那家人带来的？”  
　　三人不是很想理会这个搓灰的，倒不是歧视他的职业，这个人嘴碎手又黑，倒是能趁着搓灰的档儿默不作声听来不少东西。  
　　不过他手下的功夫倒是挺好，搓灰和刨冰似的哗啦啦掉屑子，搓完手一摸滑溜溜。  
　　罗严塔尔觉得朗古大概是“过于敬业、入戏太深”。朗古则是不以为耻反以为傲：“我摸过小区基本上所有名人的屁股。”  
　　这回他也算提供了一个思路，至于可靠与否，还得听者自己判断了。  
　　“我听说杨威利老师又要相亲。”  
　　三个人一齐看他：“你怎么连这个都知道？”  
　　  
　　杨威利本着尊重对方家庭的想法，走到小区唯一一家“费沙理发店”。鲁宾斯基今天亲自操着剪刀咔嚓咔嚓，杨威利看到他光亮的脑门打算转身就走。奈何他敏捷属性太差，鲁宾斯基鸡贼的眼神马上锁定了他：“杨老师，理发啊？”  
　　杨威利只能挠着头进去了，摸着头皮都硬邦邦的。  
　　“鲁伯特带杨老师去洗个头，一会儿我来给杨老师弄啊。”  
　　杨威利基本上是被按到洗头床上的，他实在忍不住问给他调水温的盖塞林格：“今天你们老板怎么亲自下来操刀了？”  
　　盖塞林格抽出喷头给杨威利的黑发打湿，压了两泵洗发液轻轻揉搓起沫，回答道：“老板说今天可能又重要客人，就下来了。”  
　　杨威利知道问他也没用，来了来了，安心等死吧。  
　　披着洗干净的杨毛做到椅子上的时候，杨威利看着镜子里他身后那个光溜溜的脑袋，总感觉脖子毛毛的，低头一看，鲁宾斯基给他围好了斗篷塞好毛巾。  
　　“小心嘞。”  
　　杨威利还没反应过来，就感觉椅子上升两节，鲁宾斯基在升降把上踩了两脚，差点没给杨威利震下去。  
　　“杨老师今天想怎么剪？”鲁宾斯基微微俯下身在杨威利耳边说道。杨威利只觉得脖子被蛇环绕浑身发冷，下意识往旁边躲了一下。  
　　牙剪的声音环绕耳畔，杨威利觉得自己鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，只得没话找话：“就打理整齐……老板您今天亲自来啊……”  
　　“可不是嘛，昨晚我夜观天象，见紫微星东移，必是紫气东来贵人天降，这不，您就进门了。”  
　　杨威利心里骂着昨晚上又是下雪又是烟花，还紫气东来，那叫固体颗粒物污染空气，这瞎扯的功夫怎么不去和兼职的奥贝斯坦天桥底下打擂。  
　　鲁宾斯基仿佛有读心术似的继续说：“奥贝斯坦主任好像现在不在天桥下面了，去了凉亭那边。”  
　　杨威利感觉原本野蛮生长的头发被强行分边，湿漉漉地贴在头皮上，冰凉的梳齿划过他的头皮，把一绺头发送到利刃下身首异处。  
　　“给您弄个三七分？相亲的时候显得精神。”  
　　怎么连他都知道自己要相亲啊！  
　　杨威利想捂脸，手在斗篷底下抽不出来，只能长长叹了口气：“您看着弄吧……”　　  
　　  
　　莱因哈特回家以后就把那个神经兮兮的戴墨镜的忘到脑后去了，他还不信能有他和吉尔菲艾斯压不住的煞气。现在最主要的是赶紧找好发展方向，位置人手都要策划，把F4给的资源给利用干净。  
　　然而安妮罗杰的问话让他心里稍微打起了鼓：“莱因哈特，昨晚是你在隔壁走动吗？”  
　　莱因哈特想着自己偷偷溜出去，很晚啊才回来，姐姐询问的时间段他并不在家。  
　　“齐格说他那个时候睡着了，不是你们……”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“昨晚家里有点奇怪的声音呢。”　　　　　  
　　　　—TBC—


	2. （6）~（9）

（6）  
　　　　杨威利坐在铜锅羊肉店里面对着蒸腾的热气的时候，有些不明白事情是怎么发展成这样的。  
　　坐在他对面的女孩子的脸在水汽中有些看不真切，隐隐约约能够看出是个短发的美人。热水在铜锅里翻滚，服务生忙而有序地端上一盘盘羊肉片，杨威利觉得热量似乎不止来自于面前的铜锅，他习惯性地挠了挠头发。  
　　“我叫菲列特利加.格林希尔。”雾气对面传来一个好听的声音，和面容一样有些隐隐约约地，听不真切，杨威利似乎忘了刚才在门外的短暂交谈，恍惚间听见一句遥远悲伤又幸福的“谢谢你。”  
　　“杨老师？”对面提高的音量唤回了杨的注意力，他对自己的走神说了声抱歉，对面的姑娘却会错了意：“没关系的，冬天吃涮羊肉暖和。”  
　　杨威利更不好意了。  
　　本来是打算好了带格林希尔先生的女儿去一家评价还不错的粤菜馆，谁知道两人到的时候发现馆子关门，老板回老家准备过年了。踌躇间菲列特利加指了指隔壁的铜锅羊肉，两人就这么坐在了涮羊肉的店里，点了个“冬季滋补双人套餐”。  
　　跑堂的小姑娘拿过桌上的单子比对了一下，表示肉上全了，“菜我们过会给您上，等涮完羊肉再涮菜。”  
　　菲列特利加对着小姑娘点点头，说了声谢谢。俩人都不太能吃辣，干脆点了正宗的清水锅底，几片葱姜飘在翻滚的沸水里，几点枸杞浪里飘红，黄铜小炉下面是隐隐的炭火，一桌一桌的小炉把馆子里烘得暖和和的，都省了空调钱。  
　　两人的耳朵都有点红，大概是刚从冰冷的室外坐到屋里，耳朵回温烫得慌。  
　　杨威利想着人家是女孩子，总不能等着她先动手，便拿起筷子，“水开了，别客气。”  
　　按理来说，第一次见面总得有个中间人在，卡介伦却是找准了借口有事早早请假，杨威利觉得回头怎么也得讹他一顿。  
　　两人持着筷子夹羊肉在滚水里涮，时不时抬两下手，没几秒薄薄的肉片就由红转白，转移到自己的酱碟里，或是蘸着配料，或是直接白肉入口，只求那一份舌尖的鲜味。羊肉滚过咽喉的时候还带着温度，沿着食道一路点燃冰冷的身体，落到胃袋里满满的饱足。  
　　“格林希尔先生最近身体还好吗？”杨威利回想着卡介伦给他恶补的相亲四十八手，开头就是问候对方家长——适用于本身和对方家长认识的情况下。　  
　　“家父挺好的，今天本来还要一起来呢。”菲列特利加说着自己笑了起来，杨威利觉得这个小自己七岁的姑娘还真爱笑啊。  
　　两人又一来一往地聊了聊大致的家庭情况，虽然之前通过中间人都有了个大概的了解，总归是要从自己的嘴里说出来才算一回事。  
　　“你是今年毕业吧？”  
　　“是的，翻过年就是大学最后一个学期了。”菲列特利加灵巧地涮着羊肉，动作准确又优雅。  
　　“这么早出来相……”杨威利话没说完，被菲列特利加抢白：“是我提出的哦。”  
　　杨威利还没反应过来，菲列特利加转换了话题：“杨老师，我很早以前就见过你啦。”  
　　停顿几秒，菲列特利加咽下一口羊肉，给两人的杯子里添了麦茶，杨威利赶紧致谢。  
　　“那时候我还是个初中生，去父亲的学校玩，正好看到临时上阵指挥学生的您呢。”  
　　杨威利看了两眼被羊肉染得有些发白的汤水，想起来本科的时候确实浪过那么几次。他抬头看着对面那双美丽的褐色眼睛：“你的记忆力真好啊。”  
　　“记性好可是我引以为傲的优点呢。”  
　　  
　　羊肉吃了个五分饱，服务员适时地端上了白菜豆腐和粉丝，还有一些自点的蔬菜。杨威利随意问道：“你毕业后有什么打算吗？”  
　　“进企业也挺好，不过还是想去你们学校做文员。”菲列特利加放下筷子，双手撑着下巴，看着锅里的粉丝和白菜，“去学校呢，还可以有很多进修的机会，而且离父亲还有你近一点。”  
　　杨威利差点被最后一句话呛着。  
　　“你现在是寒假吧？”  
　　“对呀，开学我就要回学校了，虽然还在本省，也得坐半天车呢。”菲列特利加捞了一筷子粉丝，晶莹剔透的粉丝仿佛女孩的心意，千丝万缕弯弯绕绕却又清澈透明。“不过我申请了下半学期实习，有的是时间留在你们学校，以后多多指教啊杨老师。”  
　　  
　　  
　　尤里安当然知道今晚杨威利干嘛去了，毕竟全小区都知道了，连带他回家的时候都接受了注目礼，他一边吃着自己炒的菜，一边想着杨老师今天会有什么进展。  
　　他对自己的处境很清楚，杨老师人心善，不代表他可以理所当然的享受这份善良，好在自己也马上就要去上大学了，一方面他又想走远点给杨威利多一点私人空间，一方面又不想离杨威利太远。  
　　“有个人能好好照顾这个人就好了！”他在心里叹了口气，把特意做多的那些饭菜分开收好，出门倒垃圾，刚好在垃圾堆遇到了楼上的红发青年。  
　　红发青年的气质特别亲人，让人很容易心生好感，尤里安热情地打了招呼，吉尔菲艾斯回了问候之后停顿了一下，还是问了出来：“我们搬来之前，你和杨老师有听到过楼上有什么奇怪的动静吗？”  
　　尤里安想了一下，想起来确实有听过杨威利嘟囔过楼上的奇怪声响，还没想起来什么，先寇布拎着垃圾晃悠过来了：“干嘛站在垃圾堆面前，闻肥料茁壮成长呐？”  
　　尤里安好奇先寇布怎么这个点还在小区，先寇布自己先说了：“年关快了，夜市好多摊主收拾东西回家准备过年，我今天放个假。”他打量了两眼吉尔菲艾斯：“最近还好啊？”  
　　“上回谢谢你了，我和莱因哈特还没正式道谢呢。”  
　　先寇布摆摆手：“客气，都是邻居，杨老师的朋友就是我的朋友。”突然他话锋一转：“你那个金发的朋友，最近有什么打算？”  
　　尤里安不知道他们在说什么，左看看右看看不明所以。  
　　  
　　新闻联播结束的点，杨威利坐上了回家的公交车。菲列特利加只让他送到自己小区门前的公交站台，目送他上了公交。坐在公交里从车窗看着冲他挥手的菲列特利加，杨威利总觉得哪里有什么不对。  
　　万家灯火映在积了灰的车窗上，仿佛快速翻动的老相片，杨威利伸出手指擦擦车窗上的雾气，车窗上多了一块不规则的清晰画面，一片片的画面从模糊转为清晰，他想起了吃饭时候菲列特利加在雾气中的脸。  
　　这是一次不同寻常的相亲体验，两人说不上相谈甚欢，但却是莫名地很合得来。饭后菲列特利加提出一起走一走，两人干脆往格林希尔家的方向走。  
　　路边烟酒店的玻璃门里看店的老板蹲在板凳上看新闻联播，旁边的杂货铺早早地挂上了红灯笼，“这还有两个月才过年呢，他们准备的好早啊。”杨威利说着话，嘴里冒着白气。  
　　菲列特利加看他鼻孔眼儿里也出白气，不禁笑了出来，褐色短发窝在厚厚的毛线白围巾里看起来就很暖和，杨威利下意识摸了摸她的头。  
　　很快两个人都愣住了，杨威利想着自己这手是怎么回事！摸尤里安的头摸习惯了吗！  
　　菲列特利加脸红，脑袋却没缩半分，抬头看这杨威利说道：“看你，耳朵都冻红了。”  
　　杨威利赶忙缩回手揉揉自己的耳朵。  
　　  
　　杨威利下了公交车的时候，感觉到了雪花落在他黑色的头发上，他突然想让那个围着白围巾的姑娘帮他抚掉头顶的雪花，仿佛看到了那双好看的手捏着黑色的木筷子夹起六棱冰晶。  
　　“杨老师，傻笑什么呢？”波布兰蹬着空三轮停在他身边，“看样子相亲挺成功啊，来，上车，一起回家。”  
　　杨威利坐在波布兰的三轮上，看着路灯一个个倒退，突然觉得这个年关或许不那么烦躁了。　　　  
　　  
　　（7）  
　　　　冬日的星河仿佛也干枯了，几点亮光挂在天上，隐约标注着晨曦会出现的方向。  
　　罗严塔尔闭上黑色的眼睛，举起半空的玻璃酒瓶，星光穿过墨绿的酒瓶，映在他蓝色的瞳仁上。米达麦亚蹲坐在他旁边，两人周围排了好几个酒瓶子。  
　　最近罗严塔尔晚上回家的次数变多了，改成了白天不见人影，米达麦亚心里开心，这天两人蹲在车库平房顶上人手一瓶，对天吹瓶。  
　　“月呢？”  
　　“走光了。”  
　　看到朋友还有开玩笑的心情，米达麦亚很欣慰，他最近有些春风得意，虽身处寒冬腊月，身边却洋溢着阳春三月的气息，罗严塔尔下意识离他身边的粉红气泡远一点。  
　　米达麦亚近来和他青梅竹马的艾芳瑟琳进展很顺利，前天被毕典菲尔特看到在路边拉小手，昨天被缪拉看到带着人家姑娘在路边吃麻辣烫，姑娘还给他擦嘴。  
　　罗严塔尔想调侃他两句，但是看到他傻乎乎的笑脸，又张不了口了。  
　　冬季的深夜很冷，他俩就算裹了好几层胃里还烧着酒精，依旧冻得鼻头通红。米达麦亚吸了吸鼻子，叹了一口气。罗严塔尔转头放下酒瓶看着他，这个人怎么下一秒还满面春风，现在就唉声叹气。  
　　仿佛感受到友人的视线，米达麦亚开口道：“艾芳答应做我女朋友了。”罗严塔尔知道这是前情提要，没有插嘴，“她答应我的那天，脸红得像旁边的红梅，太可爱了。”罗严塔尔攥着酒瓶的手指紧了紧。  
　　“那天我帮她把一车花送到，喝水的时候我浑身冒汗，一激动就和她告白了，说完了才发现竟然连个礼物都没准备。”他不好意思地摸了一下鼻子。  
　　“孩子名字想好了吗？”  
　　“不不……就刚确立男女关系……你给起一个？”  
　　罗严塔尔用鼻子笑出了声，只是看到好友脸上渐渐浮现愁容，他也笑不出来了。  
　　他们这样的穷光蛋，用什么去和心爱的姑娘保证一个未来呢？  
　　是以米达麦亚原本想出口的那句，是求婚。罗严塔尔没有笑话他的意思，他的好友是个良善人。  
　　冬夜漫长而寂静，仿佛能听到窗花冻结的声音，梯子那边的响动很快吸引了二人的注意，回头发现一金一红两颗脑袋。  
　　罗严塔尔起身拍拍裤子，借力拉起了米达麦亚，和走来的吉莱二人进行了友好而亲切的握手。  
　　然后四个人并排在房顶坐下。  
　　米达麦亚：？？？？？  
　　  
　　尤里安觉得这几天的杨威利有那么一点怪怪的，一向过一天是一天的杨威利，竟然学会了唉声叹气。  
　　那天他放学回家，亲眼看见杨威利对着炉膛叹了一口悠扬婉转九曲回肠的气，还对自己不可置信的眼神置若罔闻。有问题，很有问题。  
　　外头遇到先寇布的时候，尤里安和他说了杨威利的反常，先寇布摸着下巴嘿嘿笑，揉了揉尤里安的头发，拉着他去吃烤串，说庆祝一下。  
　　不久小区里就传播开“杨老师第N次相亲疑似顺利”的风声，鲁宾斯基挥舞着剪刀说得唾沫横飞，仿佛他当时蹲在俩人约会的桌子下面偷听了似的。  
　　杨威利本人对这种坊间传闻一向缺乏敏感性，表面上似乎后知后觉地沉浸在憋论文、养孩子、酝酿感情的生活节奏中。  
　　反正卡介伦和奥贝斯坦从来不相信杨威利是真糊涂，先寇布和波布兰他们一直觉得杨威利是真善良。  
　　　不管外界怎么说，杨威利的小家还是用自己的节奏摇摆着，一步一摇地迈向新年。  
　　那天菲列特利加头一回来小区找杨威利，被不知死活的小混混调戏，正好路过的先寇布本着英雄救美的原则刚要出手相助，菲列特利加一个利落的过肩摔在他眼前划过，他被扬起的灰尘迷了眼。　  
　　杨威利带着尤里安过来的时候，菲列特利加和先寇布正在“深情”对望，尤里安拉了拉杨威利的袖子，未成年的他硬挤出一个意味深长的眼神。  
　　没过两天菲列特利加的处女秀就传遍了，鲁宾斯基挥舞着剪刀说得声情并茂。  
　　  
　　日子暂且不痛不痒地过，周末特留尼西特站在电动三轮上拿个破喇叭高喊竞选口号，恨不得搞出大选的声势，杨威利远远听到就蹲家里紧闭门窗，然而被电流滋滋缠绕的声音还是穿过玻璃钻透油泥，扎进他的神经里。  
　　好在尤里安是个省心孩子，期末模拟考得挺好，比他自己的论文审核顺利多了。卡介伦不止一次吐槽过，杨威利要是少写点，没准就过审了。  
　　杨威利不是没想过控制一下，然而钢笔尖点在稿纸上之后，墨迹的走向一般就不可控了。  
　　听到亚典波罗过年要回来的消息，杨威利还是挺开心的，想着这个学弟，似乎有点回到学生时代的感觉，那种感觉熟悉又模糊，离他是那么遥远，又仿佛从未离开。  
　　卡介伦：“矫情，你留校任教什么时候离开过学校。”  
　　  
　　倒是杨老师楼上那家还比较热闹。  
　　莱因哈特把罗严塔尔和米达麦亚包圆了，经常带着他们出去跑，后来毕典菲尔特似乎也拉着缪拉入伙。关于莱因哈特的传言杨威利不是没听过，就从那天晚上打架的情况来看，他知道这个金发小子绝不是甘于吃软饭的家伙。  
　　F4这段时间开车来的次数明显变多了，却很少上楼坐坐。  
　　那天卡介伦和杨威利凑在一起吃早点，卡介伦推了推眼镜说道：“城东头那家厂子说是快倒闭了。”  
　　“哪家？”  
　　“F4手里有一笔的那家。”  
　　杨威利没吱声，卡介伦继续说道：“据说你家楼上的小子之前就是被编到那里的。”  
　　杨威利心下了然，F4这是送了一座厂给他们姐弟。  
　　“他……远不止如此吧……”杨威利咬了一嘴的脆饼，甜面酱的香甜味儿在口腔里扩散，他想起了前几天菲列特利加给他做的三明治。  
　　  
　　几天后，米达麦亚傻乎乎地捧了一束黄玫瑰给他的女友求婚了，还很时髦地定了个白金戒指，拎了一盒蛋糕。  
　　艾芳瑟琳站在自己的花店门前，在冬梅的簇拥里笑眯眯地看着面前的男人，点了点头。  
　　虽然并没有个确切的日子，米达麦亚抓住那一丝希望和信心，在这个冬季给自己和爱人许下了未来。  
　　  
　　缪拉在看澡堂子的时候依旧听着英文广播，他似乎进步不少，顾客开玩笑般地问他广播里说了什么的时候，他也能回答个大概。  
　　奥贝斯坦在门口捡了条快冻死的狗，邻居路过顺嘴的一句：“你的狗啊，挺像的啊。”他想了想，就把狗养下来了，还煞有介事地挂了个项圈。  
　　  
　　那天尤里安和卡琳在院子里放烟花玩的时候，一个年轻人背着行李过来问路：“请问杨威利家在这边吗？”  
　　尤里安看着这位雀斑帅哥：“杨老师不在家，请问您有什么事吗？”  
　　“这是亚典波罗，杨的学弟。”  
　　卡介伦不知道什么时候出现在两人身后。  
　　  
（8）  
　　　　亚典波罗的回归明显让杨威利心情愉悦了起来，他连续好几个晚上晚归，和卡介伦先寇布他们滚作一团，让习惯了家里有人的尤里安好一阵不适应。  
　　不过尤里安的运气很好。这要说到前一阵子，杨老师去相亲的时候，尤里安和楼上的人家发生的小故事。  
　　　那天在垃圾堆前一会，吉尔菲艾斯一句简单的询问让尤里安听了进去，他确实有听过杨威利在莱因哈特一家搬来之前念叨过，空荡荡的楼上偶尔会有奇怪的响声。尤里安白天上学累，夜里睡得沉。杨威利工作上的事情有点不省心，夜里睡得浅，起夜的时候听到过楼上有类似酒瓶滚动的声音。  
　　杨威利把这事儿和先寇布倒是提过，先寇布一脸“只要是母的就算是鬼我也能搞给你看”的表情，杨威利决定选择性遗忘这件事情，直到卡介伦告诉他楼上有人要搬来，他才提了两句。  
　　这一拖，就拖到了杨威利相亲那天。杨老师自然是回家晚了，楼上的两个大男人也不在家，楼上下只有尤里安和安妮罗杰在家。  
　　尖叫声穿过不那么结实的窗户，把做作业做到快睡着的尤里安给吵醒了，他抬头晃晃脑袋，觉得声音是从他正上方的房间传来的。  
　　尤里安拉开窗户，一股冷空气让他醒了个透，刚要把脑袋探出去瞧瞧，就听见又一声惊呼和东西摔碎的声音。  
　　市三好学生尤里安.敏兹同学当下决定上去看看，万一有什么歹人他还能帮忙喊人。  
　　惊魂未定的安妮罗杰听出急促的叫门声应该出自楼下的少年，她开门让少年进来。尤里安发现房间里很暗，只有客厅的炉火在燃烧，晃动的火焰使得两人的影子在墙壁上张牙舞爪，延伸到其他房间的黑暗里。  
　　尤里安先确认了安妮罗杰的安全，房间里并没有什么歹徒。安妮罗杰面带愁容说道：“这几天只要晚上莱因哈特他们不在家的时候，我总会听到家里有响动，他们在家的时候响动就基本没有呢。”  
　　所以您就挑家里没人的时候关灯钓鱼吗？  
　　尤里安看了一眼看起来柔柔弱弱的安妮罗杰，真是人不可貌相……胆量这种东西，大概是天生的。  
　　“黑暗里我感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭了我的脚，吓我一跳。”安妮罗杰把客厅灯打开，解释了尖叫的原因，“我就追着那个东西，它打翻了窗边的花盆，又吓了我一跳。”  
　　“毛茸茸？”  
　　“没错，毛茸茸，两个亮点，应该是那个吧。”  
　　  
　　莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯回家的时候，就看到楼下的小子在他家里，手里抓了一只花猫，他温柔端庄的姐姐在一旁鼓掌。  
　　安妮罗杰说，这猫大概躲在吊顶储藏柜的角落里，逃过了他们搬家时候的大扫除，好歹人家来的比他们早，没有赶走的道理。  
　　莱茵哈特瞅了瞅这只三花小猫，小半张脸连带一只耳朵是黄的，其他地方是白的，背上是黄黑白的斑点。小猫似乎感觉到了他的视线，极度不友好地嘶嘶两声，往安妮罗杰怀里退。  
　　吉尔菲艾斯觉得这大概是同科向斥，难怪他们在家的时候小猫没动静。  
　　最后小猫还是落到了尤里安的怀里。莱因哈特和小猫不友好的对视在他的喷嚏中结束，安妮罗杰看着弟弟鼻水直流的样子，知道这猫是留不下了。  
　　帮尤里安处理好抓猫时候的抓伤后，安妮罗杰让尤里安把猫带回了家。  
　　  
　　顶了“元帅”这么个威风凛凛的名字，三花猫在杨家安定了下来。先寇布来串门的时候，杨威利抱起猫冲他翻猫肚子：“喏，母猫，开心吗？”元帅挣扎开杨威利的手，跳到先寇布腿上咪呜地叫。杨威利晚归的日子里，尤里安就开始了和猫相依为命的日子。  
　　  
　　社区的公告贴了出来，今年的新年活动还是没有任何创意的联欢会，奥贝斯坦面无表情地往公告栏上刷浆糊，刚打的浆糊还冒着热气，把他冰凉的手烘得更红了，红底黑字的公告翘着一角在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
　　有一部分的人是要回家过年的。像杨威利这样有（自行）车有房，父母双亡的单身青年，基本上会被卡介伦拉去充人数，好在只是凑在一起看春晚吃饺子，没有别的花里胡哨的玩法。  
　　亚典波罗也通过卡介伦在小区里短租了个房子，和大家临时成了邻居，很快和波布兰他们打成一片，这几个小青年似乎私下商量要在过年的时候搞什么事情。  
　　世事从来是几家欢喜几家愁，这群人将将就就过日子的时候，城东某酒厂快破产的消息成了茶余饭后的话题。  
　　“啧啧啧，国企裁员啊，大过年的这要多少人家吃不上饺子啊。”波布兰的啤酒杯子往桌上一磕，几点泡沫星子落在桌上。先寇布看他一眼，又看看杨威利。  
　　卡介伦夹了一条小鱼嘬了嘬，感觉没什么滋味就吐了骨头，慢悠悠说道：“厂子效益不好眼看就要破产，不裁员大家一起完蛋，至于裁到谁头上，嘿嘿。”  
　　亚典波罗也嘟囔了几句，似乎是有点看法。那些毕业就分配到厂里的工人眼看着大部分就要成为下岗员工，然而偌大一个城市，一个就业单位的人怎么过年，终究影响不了爆竹贺岁声。  
　　杨威利不知道在想什么，说了一句：“嗯，做的漂亮啊。”  
　　亚典波罗有些讶异于他的语气，杨威利这人平时话不多，对亲近的人说话或许很不客气，但是这样充满了嘲讽的语调还是很少见。  
　　发现桌上一群大老爷们都在看他，杨威利有些尴尬地清清嗓子：“咳咳……嗯，或许只是暂时裁员。”  
　　卡介伦知道他在说什么，没有搭腔，先寇布举杯带起一轮拼酒高潮。  
　　杨威利是个很能将就的人，也是个很不能将就的人，有些事他可以旁观，却始终不能认同。  
　　然而也只能旁观而已。  
　　  
　　缪拉他们和莱因哈特的来往更勤快了，还打电话回家今年不能回家过年，好男儿志在四方，用一个春节换翻身的机会怎么看都是合算的买卖。  
　　米达麦亚和艾芳瑟琳的婚期定在了五月，草长莺飞的日子里结婚正合适。罗严塔尔私下里数自己的存款，想着怎么给他随份子，突然想起那小子结婚的钱和他的份子钱，源头上都来自莱因哈特，一股奇怪的感觉就涌上指尖。  
　　本地电视台上轮番播报着春节将至的接头采访和电视剧，穿插着一些下岗职工再就业的消息，酒厂的牌子似乎还是几年前那样光鲜，却是容不下那么多人了。  
　　尤里安看腻了本地电台红彤彤的一片，换了几个台都逃不出各种花体的“福”字。他想起了上回杨威利带他和菲列特利加一起吃饭，想起那个年龄夹在他和杨威利之间的漂亮姑娘，怎么也没法把她和“后妈”两个字联系到一起。  
　　就在尤里安要考期末考的前几天，奥贝斯坦出事了，准确来说是他上司出事了。  
　　本该用于举办小区联欢会的那点公款被奥贝斯坦他上司吞了。  
　　本来不是什么大事，揩油这种事情，大家已经见怪不怪。然而这次闹大了，举报人似乎挖出了不少其他料，一起给举报了上去。  
　　不出意外地，奥贝斯坦也被连坐加顶一部分罪。  
　　一时间，小区里本来讨厌奥贝斯坦的人，看他的目光里都带上了几分怜悯。  
　　奥贝斯坦溜着他的狗，觉得一点意思也没有。  
　　新年的联欢会也办不成了。  
　　　  
　（9）  
　　　　杨威利有时候会觉得做一个社会人真的很烦，特别是他这样有想要生活上过得去，又想要良心上过得去的。有时候他会设想自己处在某些战争小说里，当人类立场被简化到两种对立的阵营，把自己的目标设置在敌对方的“罪恶”之下，预设的立场恰好可以打消各种道德的理智的情感的顾虑，战争恰似强磁场作用，把无数原本散乱的极微磁极强制统一，理所当然地去攻讦敌对方。  
　　但是在那种情况下还保持清醒的人，一定会加倍痛苦吧。  
　　先寇布就觉得杨威利这种人活着是真的累，他的理念就是俩反问句：  
　　关你屁事？关我屁事？  
　　至于如何解读，先寇布在不同的场合有不同的说法，杨威利则觉得把这个人扔到原始丛林或许他也能活的很好。  
　　“不，我会活得更好。”先寇布这么说的时候打火机在手指间转动，他的眼神却是落在杨威利身上。  
　　至于为什么先寇布这样的人会和纠结态的杨威利关系好，则是一个微妙的研究课题。  
　　坊间流传着杨威利曾经用了不可告人的手段帮先寇布他们几个落户在此地，又用不可说的关系帮他找了活计，活脱脱一个幕后黑手。  
　　收买人心。——奥贝斯坦  
　　尤里安则是觉得正如行星围着恒星转，杨威利这样包容性格的人天生就会吸引多样性生物。  
　　清醒而近乎执拗的自省，是他痛苦的根源，也是他魅力的起点，不论处在什么样的时代。  
　　  
　　然而这些都不是现在的杨威利应该去烦恼的问题，摆在他眼前的大问题是菲列特利加。  
　　两人的约会内容已经经历了餐厅、电影、夜市、公园，在这个物质娱乐还比较贫瘠的年代，似乎只有压马路算是一个新奇度比较高的活动。  
　　聊到这个问题的时候，卡介伦嘲讽的笑了：“杨威利，不要再装乖孩子了。”  
　　先寇布：“哦，我亲爱的老伙计，杨威利是我见过最单纯的男孩子。”  
　　在两人不怀好意的目光里，杨威利用家里的座机拨通了菲列特利加家的电话，约了周末去旱冰场。  
　　“就去个旱冰场，你们干嘛笑成这样啊。”

　　直到两个人在旱冰场里换好滑轮鞋，杨威利看着菲列特利加在波浪坡道上完成了一次完美的滑行，他知道他误解了两位朋友的笑容。  
　　特别是当菲列特利加牵着他的一只手，带着他一路加速的时候，杨威利听着耳边呼呼的风声和音响里动次打次的鼓点，非常庆幸室内旱冰场灯光昏暗还挂了宇宙球灯，至少他脸上的青白交错显得非常自然。  
　　杨威利听出来含糊不清的音箱里在轰炸的是张学友的《头发乱了》，模糊的粤语把场内年轻男女的普通话打乱掩埋，那些貌似紧贴在一起的男男女女也听不清对方在喊什么。  
　　从杨威利的角度他只能看到菲列特利加的侧脸，耳侧的短发被路过的风带起，少女的脸庞混合了英气和稚气。恍惚间杨威利觉得这场景有些似曾相识，好像有一个女人带着他走出牢笼，紧紧抓住他的手，仿佛生怕他就这么消失了。  
　　杨威利下意识加重了手中的力度。  
　　菲列特利加变换了步伐，侧过半个身子看着杨威利，淡褐色的眼眸亮晶晶的，“太快了吗？”  
　　杨威利摇摇头，他其实没有听到菲列特利加在说什么，只是下意识地想看清面前人的脸。  
　　菲列特利加显露和年龄相仿的调皮劲儿，回过头脚下一个加速，两人的手就这么松开了。  
　　菲列特利加消失在不停转动的人群里。  
　　杨威利的身体依凭惯性还在往前，意识却失去了目标，他觉得自己周遭的声音突然消失了，只剩下滴答滴答的水声，闪烁的灯光也逐渐归于黑暗，意识沉眠深渊。  
　　唤醒他的是一只手，轻柔地拍到了他的肩上。  
　　菲列特利加扳过他的身子说道：“怎么了，和你开个玩笑，我这不从后面追回来……”  
　　话没说完，后面的人一下子撞到了静止的二人，杨威利下意识抱住了菲列特利加，滚倒在地。  
　　肇事者已经跑远，路过来不及减速的人也尽力绕过两人。菲列特利加被一个温暖的怀抱包围，耳边是深沉有力的心跳声。  
　　“谢谢你，给我送来了生命。”  
　　这是从她头顶传来，和这样的心跳同频率的声音。  
　　“总觉得要说这句话。”杨威利摸了摸怀中的头发，不太想就这么起来。  
　　路过的两个染发小青年把他俩拽了起来，目送他俩到了旱冰池旁边，还和他们挥了挥手。杨威利说了一句“还是好人多啊”就回头看菲列特利加，却发现她低着头拉着他的手，沉默不语。  
　　杨威利担心她是不是摔坏了，拉着她站在扶手旁边，准备好好检查一下，却被菲列特利加拉住了。  
　　“你……你刚才的话是什么意思？”  
　　杨威利习惯性地挠了挠头，面前人抬头看着他，眼里隐约有水光。  
　　“就是……这个意思。”  
　　杨威利轻轻抱住她，吻在了她颤抖的嘴唇上。

　　罗严塔尔的酒类经营许可证办下来了，他捧着执照不知道该往哪儿挂，米达麦亚只说别给塞炉膛里就行。  
　　罗严塔尔销售的水平凭心而论是很高的，如果要形容一下就是他能把乙肝患者忽悠到买他的酒。  
　　米达麦亚：缺德。  
　　还好他并不想也没有这么干过。  
　　莱因哈特现在进行到了债权转移的阶段，他翻着写满了亏空的账本，冰蓝的眼珠转动，算计着F4那个老混蛋吞了多少。厂房里的声音相比以往小了很多，各个部门都遭到了大规模的裁员，只有酿造相关的连续制造工艺部门幅度较轻，库房里积压的货完全可以应付过年期间的消耗。米达麦亚的敲门声打断了他的思考。  
　　米达麦亚这几天火速出击了几个销售点，稳定了合作关系，莱因哈特很是满意，罗严塔尔的新业务也在进行，只要年前顺利挨过渡过期，他们年后就可以继续生产。  
　　莱因哈特没有那么多纠结，他想要和家人过得好，他觉得早晚要被蛀空的厂渡给他反而能物尽其用，他想要头上的那只手翻过来。  
　　所以他就这么做了，冰蓝的眼睛里没有丝毫犹豫，就像四个人在平房屋顶那晚上，冬季夜空里最闪耀的天狼星。

　　杨威利再遇到先寇布的时候很想无视掉这个不良中年脸上促狭的笑，先寇布问他旱冰怎么样？有没有回忆起轻狂不羁的少年时光。杨威利问他怎么知道菲列特利加旱冰技术一流，先寇布一脸骄傲地表示他可是目睹了格林希尔氏过肩摔，那架势，一看就是练家子。  
　　“除此之外，还有没有别的？”  
　　杨威利满脸的无知加坦荡：“还要有什么？不就牵手溜两圈吗？”加上标志性的挠头动作真像一个纯情大龄男青年。

　　人的运势往往是平衡的，有些人情场得意的时候，其他方面就要遭殃。  
　　一是杨威利的论文终于过审发表了。  
　　二是坊间传言，举报奥贝斯坦上司的人，是杨威利。  
　　杨威利放下电话听筒的时候，竟然一时间不知该摆出什么表情了。  
　　　—TBC—


	3. （10）~（11）完结

（10）  
　　　　这两天杨威利出门的时候，明显感觉自己身上的视线愈发复杂。  
　　他大约可以想到那些眼神背后的意思，多半是有关于奥贝斯坦。  
　　奥贝斯坦不是个讨喜的人，他的失业本来能让讨厌他的人笑上三天。但是这回他是被上司连累的，那两缕少白头给他平添了一丝冬日的凄凉，连带人们看他的眼神都写上了同情。  
　　而表达这份同情的方式，就是谴责那个连累他的人，还有那位举报他们的人。  
　　尽管他们转头又会说举报得好。  
　　大过年的，来都来了，都不容易。  
　　“所以到底是不是你举报的啊？”先寇布绝对是暴拆尴尬氛围的高手。  
　　杨威利又挠头了，手刚一碰到脑袋，想起来头上戴着菲列特利加给他打的毛线帽，又傻乎乎地把手收回去了。  
　　“并不能说和我没关系……”杨威利也没想掩饰，但是他实在找不到一个合适的说法。  
　　这个时候他又想起了二元对立的好处，想了想还是摇摇头。  
　　  
　　这天尤里安去学校领期末考试成绩，杨威利放假在家烤火，他对尤里安一点不担心，这孩子学习上没让他操过心，想想看倒是自己在生活上让孩子相当操心。  
　　他坐在沙发上翻着自己刚发表的论文手稿，旁边放着一叠调查资料。  
　　冬天的黄昏来的极早，即使他的窗户向阳，也被灌了一屋子的昏黄。细碎的灰尘弥漫在余晖里，和炉膛里溢出的橘黄火光搅拌在一起，分不清哪边的尽头才是烈焰。  
　　尤里安拿着成绩单到家的时候，看到的是凝固在沙发上的铜像，时光从擒着纸张的指缝间滴落。  
　　“老师，看东西的时候怎么不开灯？”  
　　  
　　楼上的金红二人组已经好几天没回家了，这几天只有米达麦亚风风火火回家拿了点东西。晚上杨威利带着尤里安去澡堂洗澡的时候，发现看澡堂的人已经不是缪拉了。  
　　“缪拉辞职喽。”新来的前台胳膊底下压了一本盗版武侠小说，桌子上还有一捆，估计是直接从租书店办了个包月。  
　　“温瑞安全集，杨老师也有兴趣？”  
　　杨威利摆摆手，和他寒暄了几句就和尤里安进去了，缪拉的离开是迟早的事情。  
　　尤里安跑到远离杨威利的地方，把自己沉在水池子里，鼻子在水面以下咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡。  
　　杨威利看他这个样子反而挺开心的，这孩子平时太不像个孩子了，他知道尤里安听得见他说话：“寒假你有什么打算？”  
　　“学习。”尤里安短暂地从池子里探头出来，换了一口气。  
　　没考好的他，现在想干脆变成一只水母。  
　　“这个想法不错，大概在十亿年前，我的祖先也像水母一样浮啊浮地游泳吧。”  
　　尤里安被成功地炸了出来，浮啊浮地游到了杨威利身边，继续潜水。  
　　“对不起……我没考好……”半晌他浮上来说了这么一句。  
　　杨威利想起了先寇布的人生态度，脱口而出：“关我屁事。”  
　　“哇，杨老师你讲脏话。”  
　　“关你屁事。”  
　　尤里安无论如何也潜不下去了。  
　　回家的路上杨威利又借着星光问他：“寒假有什么打算。”  
　　尤里安想了想，拉长了声音回答他：“学习呗~”笑着跑到前面去了。  
　　  
　　再来就是置办年货了，尽管杨威利说了他和尤里安两个人要不了多少东西，还是被先寇布和亚典波罗架着，强行征用了波布兰的三轮，大小爷们出去逛街。  
　　波布兰自己要陪N号女友，乐得高兴让三轮代替自己陪杨老师。  
　　亚典波罗吃力地蹬着三轮，后头坐着三人，他一边喝风还要一边大喊：“从体型来看，怎么也不该是我蹬吧！”  
　　先寇布说回来换他，亚典波罗对于杨威利的偷懒表示抗议。  
　　“废话那么多，你让他蹬，遇到个坡我们就要倒着走。”  
　　路过艾芳瑟琳的花店，先寇布一点儿不认生地打招呼，艾芳和车上的四个人挥挥手，手里抱着一捆花。  
　　“艾芳姐姐的花，这个时节应该是假花吧？”  
　　前面蹬车的亚典波罗干脆站起来蹬，“那又怎样，摆着好看就行。”尤里安想想也是这个理。  
　　冷风呼呼吹着亚典波罗的大衣，他蹬车嫌热不听劝地解开了，在前方仿佛一只风帆，杨威利坐在车尾的位置，看起来像掌舵的。  
　　数不清的自行车和他们擦肩而过。  
　　尤里安突然觉得这条路没有终点也不错。  
　　又下雪了。  
　　雪片很干燥，落在杨威利的黑色头发上，很久都没有化。  
　　  
　　安妮罗杰对着梅克林格送来的一大堆年货发愁，这得弄到什么时候啊，她拉住要走的梅克林格问道：“莱因哈特他们什么时候回来？”  
　　“老板说了，过年一定在家。”  
　　安妮罗杰对“老板”两个字差点没反应过来。　　  
　　此时的莱因哈特带着吉尔菲艾斯在办公室里算账算得头都大了。  
　　“谁把财务处裁员裁这么多啊！”莱因哈特隐隐约约有掀桌的冲动，从椅子上站起来活动筋骨。吉尔菲艾斯从成堆的纸里探出头来喊：“莱因哈特，别绊着电脑电源！”  
　　莱茵哈特又蹲回去，继续他的工作，办公室里充斥着键盘哒哒哒的声音，CRT显示器的大脑袋突兀地卡在旧时光的纸堆里。  
　　两人腾不出手去处理敲门声，只能对着门大喊：“请进！”  
　　奥贝斯坦面无表情的脸从渐渐变宽的门缝里出现，手里提着两兜橘子。  
　　  
　　邱吾权的早点摊和全小区请了假，他要回家过年。幸好尤里安也放假了，杨威利逃脱了早晨挨饿的命运。  
　　那天置办年货回来的时候，三轮车里一半都是各种烟花炮仗，亚典波罗可逮住机会拉着尤里安在雪地里放鞭炮，白色的雪地里撒着灰黑色的火药渣子和红纸碎片。  
　　杨威利和元帅那只贪暖的猫一样，窝在沙发旁边抱着书只想烤炉子，任凭一大一小两个孩子在外边噼里啪啦。  
　　总有些不解风情的声音要破坏悠哉的时光，特留尼希特又站在电动三轮上进行小区巡回演说，鼻子冻得和电喇叭上的开关一样红，这么大冷的天还有人给他开三轮。  
　　杨威利把打算回屋喝水的尤里安他们拱出了门，拿了满手的二踢脚：“来，一起，放得响一点。”  
　　卡介伦和他老婆一路听着震耳欲聋的鞭炮声来串门。  
　　“还没除夕你们就要放出个888开门红啊？”卡介伦跨过各种花炮残骸，目送特留尼希特型移动噪声源远离。  
　　杨威利却没头没脑地问了一句：“我看起来像挡了他的路吗？”  
　　卡介伦拍拍他的肩膀：“你就算站在这儿，什么都不做，都当着他的电动三轮了，更何况你还拿着爆竹呢。”  
　　亚典波罗不想和他们打哑谜，直接挑破：“学长你就该直接把他撸下去。好人他来做，坏名声你担，这是什么道理。”  
　　杨威利踩了踩脚下的雪，嘎吱作响，“我的论文被压了几个月，引用的调查资料却被他的人拿走了，”脚底下的雪被他踩透了，露出灰色的地面，“我是不是还得谢谢他让我年前顺利发表？”  
　　“我的论文和学生们的调查不是给他和他的狗腿铺路用的。”  
　　尤里安听出来杨威利真的生气了。  
　　卡介伦说他真的不适合搞社科，杨威利挠头说我又不是自愿转院的。  
　　末了卡介伦抛出了一个重磅问题：“你给格林希尔家买过年礼物了吗？”  
　　杨威利头皮一炸，光想着这些破事，差点把未来老丈人给忘了！  
　　  
　　（完）  
　　　　杨威利终于还是在店铺春节歇业之前置办好了礼物，路边的卷帘门一落下，再卷起就是明年了。  
　　拜访格林希尔家的时候，格林希尔先生也没有多说什么，只是拍拍他的肩膀让他保重。  
　　菲列特利加执意要送杨威利一段路，路上杨威利邀请她除夕来小区一起玩。  
　　“啊……我不是要你把格林希尔先生一个人扔家里……你们要不要一起来，很热闹的。”  
　　菲列特利加笑着帮他系紧围巾，回答他：“好啊，我和爸爸吃过饭就来。”  
　　回到家，尤里安和亚典波罗蹲在炉子面前剪窗花玩，一地的红纸屑很像鞭炮的残骸，元帅霸占了沙发打盹，做着新年的梦。  
　　杨威利扔给他们一人一个烤红薯，那是高尼夫卖的最后两个红薯。  
　　亚典波罗贼兮兮地从炉子后面摸出一个烤梨，说是和杨威利等价交换。  
　　捧着烤成黑黄的梨子，杨威利才想起来奥贝斯坦他们滚蛋了，新年联欢会没有了，他把菲列特利加叫来了要怎么办？  
　　亚典波罗拍拍胸脯：“有我们呢。”  
　　“你们这几天做贼似的就在忙这个？”  
　　亚典波罗欣赏着自己照着打盹的元帅剪的纸块，尤里安怀疑他剪了个烤红薯，亚典波罗满不在乎地在疑似脑袋的位置抠了两个洞，“喏，眼睛。”  
　　他拍拍身上的纸屑，和杨威利打包票：“包你们除夕玩得开心，玩得尽兴。”  
　　杨威利觉得这话他是和他自己说的。  
　　  
　　莱因哈特家的窗台上挂上了一排腊肉腊肠，元帅在窗户里干瞪眼，又嫌弃外面太冷不愿出门。安妮罗杰很喜欢这只懒猫，拿了一块蒸熟的腊肠来喂它，正好被回家换衣服的莱因哈特看见了。  
　　“你连猫的醋都要吃吗？”吉尔菲艾斯在他身后打趣道。  
　　“你就不吃猫的醋吗？”  
　　吉尔菲艾斯只是保持着他温柔的笑容，和冬天的太阳一样暖洋洋的。  
　　安妮罗杰一边帮他们淘换脏衣服，一边问他们要在厂里待多久，莱因哈特保证除夕一定会来，“本来是要加班了，但是奥贝斯坦来了。”  
　　除了“好用”，莱因哈特找不到别的形容词来形容这个人了。  
　　吉尔菲艾斯咕嘟咕嘟灌着冷开水，放下杯子说：“不知道为什么，他好像不太喜欢我。”  
　　会有人不喜欢吉尔菲艾斯，还真是一件很稀奇的事情。  
　　  
　　除夕就这么自顾自地到了，上午尤里安和杨威利把不大的家里打扫了一遍，尤里安把亚典波罗那个“元帅”贴到窗户上，又抱着元帅告诉它这坨红纸是它。元帅张嘴打哈欠，完全一副不知今夕是何年的样子。  
　　杨威利站在门口撕去年的对联，大红的纸张早就褪色成灰红，碰一下掉一层灰。尤里安给他递来热水洗过的毛巾，带着热气的毛巾擦拭在木门上，手上一点儿也感觉不到冷。  
　　亚典波罗的小窝也没什么好打扫的，他早早就贴好了春联，啃着苹果来看杨威利父子俩忙活。  
　　“一帆风顺年年好，嗯，俗，俗得吉利又红火。”他咔嚓咔嚓啃着苹果，杨威利懒得回头看他。  
　　“你来个不俗的？”  
　　“学长你家的话，一脚深一脚浅混过一年是一年。”亚典波罗一边嘻嘻哈哈，一边在成堆的对联福字里翻来翻去，先寇布晃悠过来的时候他正好翻到一张“出入平安”，顺手按在了先寇布的胸口。  
　　先寇布把“出入平安”撕下来，对着亚典波罗的屁股就拍了上去。  
　　“万事如意步步高，不错，有尤里安明年要步步高了。”先寇布看着杨威利贴下联，也没有帮忙的意思。  
　　亚典波罗闲不住，从杨威利那里抠了块浆糊，把那张“出入平安”贴到他的自行车上去了。  
　　当杨威利垫着脚贴横批“吉星高照”的时候，看不下去的先寇布终于从他手里了接了过来，啪叽一下拍了上去。  
　　“歪了。”杨威利抱着胳膊看了半天。  
　　先寇布坚决不承认。  
　　亚典波罗拍着手回来，念叨着“歪打正着，正好正好。”  
　　  
　　中午四个人凑活了一下，准备晚上大吃一顿，卡介伦让他们晚上带点吃的去社区活动室一起看春晚。  
　　想想看也就包点饺子带过去吧。  
　　得亏先寇布和亚典波罗在，猪肉剁得风声水起，两人不过瘾还打算上楼去帮安妮罗杰也剁一盆，尤里安赶紧拦住，“吉尔菲艾斯哥哥他们在家呢。”  
　　“还得趁着他们不在家去啊？”不良中年就喜欢开小男孩的玩笑。  
　　经过四人的扯皮，饺子馅的问题终于得出了一个统一的答案，但是饺子的形状却是各行其道，姿态各异。  
　　亚典波罗对自己的饺子很有信心：“长的不好看那又怎样，下水不散就行了嘛。”  
　　杨威利捏着自己的元宝饺子，想着好像只有他的姓氏和春节比较搭哎。  
　　  
　　日落的时候，杨威利的带着三个跟班捧着生饺子浩浩荡荡出门，正好遇到楼上一家三口也出门。  
　　莱因哈特对这种邻里活动不感兴趣，但是吉尔菲艾斯觉得辛苦一年，热闹热闹也不错。他俩人手一锅安妮罗杰独家炖菜。  
　　活动室的电视架好了，中间还升上了炉子，整个屋子暖洋洋的。  
　　亚典波罗一脸“快夸奖我”的表情。  
　　让杨威利没想到的是，不见人影好久了的米达麦亚罗严塔尔缪拉毕典菲尔特他们都来了，还有不少叫得出叫不出名字的邻居。  
　　米达麦亚和罗严塔尔俩人依旧自带气场坐在一个角落对饮；毕典菲尔特上蹿下跳布置活动室，不知道的还以为这是准备闹洞房；缪拉给他扶着凳子，又怕他掉下来砸着自己；费雪和姆莱一边扫地一边聊天；梅尔卡兹医生给波布兰捏骨头，疼得他嗷嗷叫；高尼夫往张大嘴的波布兰嘴里塞烤红薯……  
　　杨威利觉得这绝对是他人生中最独特的春节了。  
　　桌子上堆满了大家带来的食物，五花八门稀奇古怪。杨威利找了锅放到屋子中间的炉子上烧开水，把他们带来的饺子下下去。  
　　卡介伦带着家属来的时候，饺子刚出锅。他趁热咬了一个，一脸的欲言又止，“好吃。”  
　　众人也凑上去试试。  
　　……  
　　“猪肉韭菜大葱馅？？？”毕典菲尔特准确说出了混合的食材。  
　　杨老师家的饺子，果然不同凡响。  
　　一片闹哄哄的氛围里，杨威利问卡介伦：“你怎么把这群人弄一起的啊。”  
　　亚典波罗凑过来，指着自己邀功，卡介伦把他的脑袋按到一边去：“年轻人嘛，哪儿来的深仇大恨，忽忽悠悠就能一起玩了，很简单的。”  
　　杨威利想了想这几个月大家都莫名其妙地开始忙了起来，确实没空计较那些有的没的。  
　　人与人之间的破事，很多都是因为闲得慌憋出来的。  
　　菲利特里加和父亲吃过团圆饭也来了，被尤里安他们起着哄拱进屋，推到杨威利身边。  
　　  
　　电视里的音乐喜气洋洋，主持人说着吉利话，屋子里的年轻人东一筷子西一勺地抢东西吃。  
　　吉尔菲艾斯和卡介伦一起抬出了一挂鞭，层层盘绕的红色鞭炮躺在红纸里，一群人闹哄哄地要出去放鞭，管他到没到十二点。  
　　杨威利抽空问莱因哈特奥贝斯坦人呢，莱茵哈特说他在厂里加班，忙够了或许会过来。  
　　鞭炮太长，好几个小伙子撑着着竹竿才给挑起来，在空中划出一道道红色额的弧线，远远看上去像舞龙。最后点鞭炮的任务交给了要当老板的莱因哈特。  
　　鞭炮点燃的时候，有人闭眼默念，有人大声喊了出来。  
　　顺顺利利，平平安安，红红火火，和和美美。  
　　雪花和着乱飞的红纸片，在风里纷纷扬扬四散不见，屋里透出的灯光只能照亮屋前的空地，却有未燃尽的鞭炮带着星火跳到更远的前方。  
　　除夕和新年是一年里最特殊的日子。  
　　一年里的每一天却又都很特殊。  
　　每扇窗户里的每一盏灯都是一个新年愿望，微弱的灯光汇成万家灯火，闪烁着欲望和希望。  
　　千亿的星光从千亿光年外而来，牵系着遥不可及的梦，星光汇织成弦，星辰抖落成雪，雪燃烧在梦里，梦里有无垠的星光。  
　　　　  
　　“老师，真的有外星人吗？”  
　　“说不定啊，不过在得到答案之前，人类已经深入宇宙了吧。”  
　　“进入宇宙的人类会怎么样呢？”  
　　“大概会循环往复那些并不新鲜的故事吧。”  
　　“故事可以循环，人却不能再生呀。”  
　　“呃……那就新的人演旧的故事？”  
　　“或者是旧的人演新的故事？”  
　　……  
　　  
　　他俩不着边际的聊天被一捆麻绳打断了，杨威利发现自己腰上被缠了一圈麻绳，先寇布在他后面拿着绳子，他对面是莱因哈特。  
　　不知道什么时候回来的奥贝斯坦面无表情地用白粉在两人中间画了条线，卡介伦在线上方的麻绳上系了条红绳。  
　　怎么看都是要拔河。  
　　双方已经各就位站好了，杨威利还在手足无措。  
　　“学长！使劲儿就完事了！”亚典波罗在后面对他大喊，杨威利哭笑不得地抓起绳子，看着对面摩拳擦掌的年轻人们，也来了兴致。  
　　“各就位！开始！”梅尔卡兹一声令下，绳子被绷得直笔直。  
　　中间的红绳来来回回，终于偏向了新的一年。  
　　  
　　——END——  
　　　


End file.
